Iris Eclair Story 1
by BellaLuz64
Summary: This is the story of Iris who is a part of the Golden Quartet. Watch as she along with her friends battle Trolls, Professors, and the mystery to the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry/OC In the future stories.
1. Meetings And Greetings

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SOO PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE**

**ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

><p>As Iris was walking towards the Hogwarts train with her mother she realized that it will be a whole year without seeing her mother her only family.<p>

She looked at her mother and said, "I'm going to miss you".

Looking down at her child Olivia gave her child a watery simile "Now now my little flower, don't worry you will have so much fun there that the year will be gone so fast that you won't even notice".

Then Olivia chuckled "Besides whenever you miss me just write to me sweetheart".

The younger brunette blushed a little when she forgot that she could just write to her mother and smiled embarrassingly "Right…I forgot that I could use Anya…Sorry Anya".

Now Anya was a Saw-whet owl who just hooted forgivingly at the grey-eyed girl. Only Olivia understood what Anya hooted which was "You're forgiven Iris"; even though Iris also understood that her owl forgave her, she still didn't understand animal talk just yet.

The Éclair family comes from a long line of creature tamers which meant that they could sense what any creature feel, could talk and understand them, and with time, control them.

It was now 10:55 when Iris dragged her mother near the train entrance and looked at her mother anxiously that when Olivia asked "Nervous"? Her daughter nodded. Olivia kneeled down to her daughters' level and look into her eyes.

Grey eyes met Ice blue ones "Don't be you will do great Iris trust me a mother knows"; and as if reading her mind "and don't worry about people not liking you…they will and if they don't is there loss…right"?

Iris gave her mother an excited and confident smile and said, "Right! Thanks mom you're the best I'll write to you when after I get sorted".

They gave each other a warm and loving hug before Iris turned to go inside the train when her mother said, "I love you!" as the grey-eyed girl also said, "Love you too mom…bye!" The pale yet beautiful mother waved sadly as she watch the train leave as she whispered to herself, "Do well my little flower."

As Iris walked through the train with her owl and one suitcase (She already packed the rest of her belongings in the train before she went in) looking for a compartment that wasn't full when she finally found one with only one boy inside.

She knocked before sliding the door open asking "May I sit with you…the rest are kinda full." When the boy turned she saw a very skinny boy with clothes that looked about three-times larger than the boys actual size. He also had on glasses which made his green eyes pop out even more and his hair looked like it had gone through a tornado but it seem to work on him. The messy-haired boy said, "Sure go ahead".

When she sat down she held out her hand as she introduced herself "Hi I'm Iris Éclair." The boy shooked her hand he also introduced himself "I'm Harry…Harry Potter." Iris looked at him with shock and a bit of sadness in her eyes her mom already told her about what happen to (As the newspapers called him) "the boy who lived". She said, "I am so sorry about your parents Harry." He looked at her "You know?"

She nodded "Sadly yes in this world when you defeat Voldemort when you were a baby and live that story tens to be one that everyone knows quite well."

Harry looked at her strangely and said, "You don't fear his name." Iris looked confused "Whose…Voldemort no why would I be it's just a name…a very weird one in fact."

They both laugh a little at that sentence and while they were laughing the door slides open revealing a red haired boy with blue eyes, (not like her mothers' ice blue ones more like dark blue) a lot of freckles and strangely a dark smudge on his nose.

He sounded tried when he asked, "Excuse me…do you mind everywhere else is full. Harry and Iris looked at each other before saying at the same time "Sure". Relieved he sat down before introducing himself "I'm Ron Weasely." Iris introduced herself…again and Harry hesitated before saying he name.

Iris almost laughed when she saw Ron's eyes almost coming out of his sockets. He said, "Really….do you have the…the…" as Ron pointed at his forehead. Harry looked confused at what was he gesturing before realizing he was asking if he had the scar that Voldemort left on him. He moved some of his messy hair to show the lighting-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The red-head look amaze "Wicked!"; The girl rolled her eyes a bit "I don't think Harry believes its wicked on how he got that scar Ron", she said sarcastically.

Ron blushed up to his ears taking the comment seriously, feeling sorry for the poor boy she change the subject quickly "So…uh…Ron I heard from my mum that your father works for the Ministry". Ron looked at her as she gave him a sincere smile "Yea…he works at the department of Muggle Relations…he's really just obsess with anything related to muggles in every way…its sorta annoying.

Iris laughed and Harry looked confused "Um…Ministry?" Iris answered "It's a place where they handle the laws, regulations, etc. in our world…it's like politics in the muggle world.

Harry looked like he understood before Ron said, "Oh that's right you live with muggles don't you." Harry looked dejected "Yea." "What are they like?" the freckled boy asked.

"Horrible!" Harry said sadly and he continue with how his relatives were like (not giving too much detail on how his home life was just how they didn't like witches or wizards and how Dudley was just terrible in general.) "Wow…that's just awful…but that doesn't matter because we're going to Hogwarts and you'll only have to deal with them in the summer." the girl said trying to cheer Harry up. The green-eyed boy simile at her thankfully.

During the train ride the trio got to know more about each other as Ron talked about his five brothers and one sister, and complained about how the twins were always pranking him. He went on until he talked about how poor he was because he had a big family. Harry tried making him feel better by reminding him on how he had to wear hand-me-down clothes from Dudley.

Iris changed the subject again and talk about how she was an only child, how her mother was an animal healer and a regular healer at St. Mungos, sadly explained how she never knew her father and how he left before she was born (that's what her mother told her); but how she is happy with just her mother.

After that the trolley came and the plumed woman asked "Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron said "No thanks I'm good." As he showed us the corned beef sandwiches his mum made.

Iris bought a few pumpkin pastries and a few chocolate frogs. As Harry got up to see what's in the trolley Iris asked if Ron wanted to switched with her. Ron blushed embarrassingly "No that's okay."

The girl insisted "Please…I mean I bought more than I usually do to share…and besides I'm sure you don't want to eat just those sandwiches…plus the fact that I'm doing this because I'm your friend and not pitying you." She added as if reading his mind and gave him a sincere smile and clearly leaving no room for argument.

They both looked at Harry strangely because it looked like he bought almost everything from the trolley. "Hungry?" Ron asked amusingly, Harry exclaimed "Starving!"

As they all shared and exchanged the treats (Despite Ron's useless protesting) Both Iris and Ron took turns on explaining the different candies from the trolley, what are the houses from Hogwarts and what exactly they represent and Quiddtich, well it was more Ron explaining to Harry about the magical sport since Iris didn't have the same passion about it as Ron did.

She really like watching the sport as much as the next person but she didn't really understood what the fuss is all about. Maybe it's because she never played it before as Ron did with his brothers.

The topic was currently their pets as Iris introduce the boys to Anya as her owl just woke up, "My mum gave her to me when I was eight and we been best friends ever since." she said as she was feeding her some chocolate knowing how hungry Anya was. Harry commented on how beautiful Anya was when the very same owl thanked him, Iris understood what the owl hooted but she still didn't hear her say those words since she was still getting use her powers but her mother said that this was normal that in time she will hear the animals and/or creatures in time. Iris hoped one day she could talk to Anya like she can with Harry and Ron really soon.

But she can't complain about her ability being slow since she already was an animal magnet since a year ago when she went to a muggle zoo with her mother. It was like whenever she or her mother got near a cage the animals would run to the glass and press there selves to it so they can touch her, it was one of those moments in her life that she could never forget.

Ron introduce the rat that was sleeping on his lap explaining that it was once Percy's rat then giving Scabbers to Ron. "Pretty pathetic isn't he." The ginger-haired boy commented, Harry agreed but Iris felt way deep down in her gut that something was off about that rat not because she didn't like rats (Cause she loves all animals) but because Scabbers didn't sense right to her but since she was still learning about her powers she decided to leave it until she was older.

As Ron was trying to show his to new friends a spell to make his rat yellow the door opened again by a girl with light brown and very poofy hair and brown eyes Iris took note that she all ready had her uniform on.

She asked "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy sort of tone. Then she saw Ron's wand out "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." As she sat down the redhead cleared his throat "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow…Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow" _

The spelled didn't do anything to the rat which by the way was still sleeping. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me.

Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard…I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough…I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She asked Ron.

With his mouth full of food he said "Ron Weasley." Hermione looked disgusted and said "Charmed and you are? She asked Iris. The black haired girl took out her hand "I'm Iris Éclair, and this is Harry Potter" she said seeing the boy looking nervous.

"Are you really" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course, I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." "Am I really in all those books?" said Harry confused. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

As Hermione went on and about what houses we will be in Iris thought hopefully she will get a girl friend in Hermione even if she seem…a bit of a talker she really didn't mind her cause Iris knew she just talking so much because she was nervous about Hogwarts.

She left saying that we should get our uniforms on since we're getting close to the school, but before she left she said to Ron "You got a bit of dirt on your nose didn't you know…just there" as she pointed at her own nose.

Ron trying to rub the dirt off looking like a tomato muttered "Whatever house she's in I hope I'm not in it" Iris giggled "Oh she's not that bad she's just as nervous as the rest of us…and I think we should take her advice" she said as she left to change.

She returned to compartment with Harry and Ron all in their uniforms she notices the door opening. She saw three boys, the leader was pale with grey eyes and blonde hair. "So it's true then…what they're saying on the train that Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts.

He continued "This is Crabbe and Goyle." pointing at the two other boys who looked at bodyguards. "I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted at his name as Draco glared at him "Think my name is funny do you? Don't need to asked yours…red hair and a hand-me down robe…you must be a Weasley…and you are" sneered then ask the girl.

"Iris Éclair." Draco skin suddenly got paler Iris didn't know why but decided to have a little fun. "Think my name is scary…Malfoy?" Then he sneered at her and she continued "You know…if you keep sneering like that your face is going to be stuck like that forever."

He glared at her but then he turned to harry and said "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's but he didn't take his hand but said "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks." Draco blushed a bit from embarrassment and left before saying "You're going to regret this Potter!"

"Great we're not even at school yet and we just made our first enemy." Iris said amusingly.

"Why did Malfoy got scared when you said your name?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling it has to do with my mother somehow…I'll write to her when we get settled" Iris said to both boys.

A few minutes pass when the train settled near Hogwarts, as everyone got out then Harry heard a familiar voice "First years, first years over here…alright there Harry"

He smiled at the half giant. All of the first years followed Hagrid through what looked like a tunnel; then the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

There were a lot of boats on the lake as Hagrid told everyone that only four people for each boat. Once everyone crossed the black lake Iris found a toad and picked him up and asked "Is this the toad that Neville was looking for?" Neville cried out "Trevor!" as Iris gave his toad back but then she asked "Can I hold him…don't worry I won't lose him." She said to reassure him.

As Iris was cuddling with Trevor, to which the toad enjoyed very much everyone was walking up the stairs until the very top where they met A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there with a very stern looked on her face. Hagrid to introduce her as Professor McGonagall, she said "Thank you Hagrid I'll take from here."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She directly looked at the smudge that Ron still have on his nose.

Iris decided that enough was enough she was going to get rid of that smudge once and for all. She gave a sleeping Trevor to Neville and whip out a napkin from her pocket, dab the napkin on her tongue and (without Ron's permission mind you) started to rub the napkin on his nose. "Hold still Ron…I'm trying to help you here!" said a frustrated Iris "Help me! How…by ripping out my nose off…stop it!" yelled Ron. "There!" the black haired girl said. "Bloody hell Iris were you trying to rip it off" yelled the ginger. "You're welcome by the way." Iris said ending the conversation. Harry was snickering at his two friends' antics.

The Professor returned telling us to get in two single filed lines. As we were walking Harry asked "How exactly do we get sorted?" "I heard from my brother Fred that we have to wrestle a troll." Ron said. Iris countered "Ron I highly doubt that they will let us fight a troll in front of everyone…it will take too long…not to mention that the troll will most likely kill us."

We all stop near were the Professor took out a stool and place an old hat on top of the stool. Then out of nowhere it started to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands though I have none_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred…going on about a bloody troll" Ron whispered angrily. Harry and Iris snickered a little at Ron as the Professor pull out a long piece of parchment saying "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She started calling out names when it got to E "Éclair, Iris."

Iris got up and sat on the stool as the Professor place the hat on her. "Hm, ambition lots of ambition and loyalty! A bit of a temper but so much courage and a love for animals too. Now where should I put you, you're a bit too ambitious for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is a place you wouldn't feel comfortable in. So Slytherin or Gryffindor, you a lot of Slytherin qualities but this courage is very outstanding, I see were you belong now." The sorting hat said before it yelled out loud, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone from the Gryffindor table clap for as she sat down she was by a few red head which she guessed are some of Ron's brothers. Then it got to G "Granger, Hermione" she got up and after a couple of minutes the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped along with the other Gryffindors. The Professor kept shouting out names, when it was Draco's turn the hat barely touches his head and the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" She continued before she said, "Potter, Harry" it seems the whole room got really quiet, since everyone was anticipating what house will "the-boy-who-lived" be in. It took the hat about five minutes before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

Iris heard an excited uproar at the Gryffindor table along with "We got Potter! We got Potter!" from the Weasely twins. As Harry sat down everyone took a change to congratulate him in being in Gryffindor. Then it was Ron's turn he look so nervous but after about a minute the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" As sat down all of his brothers congratulated him.

Finally the sorting ceremony was over as the headmaster stood up "Welcome now before we feast I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry and a few others laugh at the last part before they realized that he was serious. Iris asked Percy "He's not serious…is he?" Percy frowned a bit "Must be though he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere." Dumbledore continued "Now before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry looked confused as the headmaster sat down before he looked down at his plate that was now filled with food. Everyone started to eat as a few people started talking about their families. Seamus an Irish boy explained how he's a half-blood and Neville told them a heartbreaking story about how his family thought he was a squib until when he was eight.

As Ron was reaching for another chicken wing, all of the Hogwarts ghost came out and one in particular pop out of the pile of chicken wings that Ron was reaching for scaring him. It seemed normal for the rest of the students as Percy asked "How are you Sir Nicolas?" The ghost answered "Fine, but once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

Ron exclaimed "Oh! I know who you are your nearly headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir. Nicholas de Mimsy…" the ghost began stiffly before being interrupted by Hermione "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this!" he said irritably. He grabbed his head ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder only hanging on by a bit a skin. Being disgusted Iris moved her pie that she was going to eat but obliviously her appetite left the building by that display. "You had to ask?" Iris said to Hermione still being disgusted and a bit mad that she couldn't eat her pie anymore.

Hermione gave her a apologetic look as Iris heard Harry hissing in pain. "You alright?" she asked. "Yea its n-nothing." She didn't believe him but letting it slide…for now. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to…everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies." Iris figured that the pain that Harry had before had to do something with one of those two Professors. As she looked at both of them she thought '_Well Snape does look to be the type to cause pain but looks can be deceiving I have to keep an eye on Quirrell as well.'_

The feast was done and The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. They kept walking until they reached a painting with a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all walked inside the hole and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Percy told that the boy's dorms are to the left and that the girls are in the right. Iris said bye to Harry and Ron and followed Hermione to the girl's dorms which had five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Iris got changed into her jammies before writing a letter her mother telling that she got into Gryffindor, that she made friends already, told her about Harry and Ron, asked her if she knew anything about Professor Snape or Quirrell and if she knew anything about the Malfoys.

She gave the letter to Anya and told her to send to her mother and wait for a response. Anya gave Iris an affectionate nip to the finger and left through the open window. Iris slept thinking about how much fun she's going to have in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so I would know how I'm doing here...Thank you!<strong>

**Beautiful Light**


	2. The First Two Weeks

**Hey sorry for not updating soo long. Just had alot of issuses to sort out! Anyway thank you for those few people for reviewing or putting me as a favorite or putting this story on alert. I thank you :)**

**Anyway I don't own Harry Potter Just my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Iris woke up the next morning around 6:00, she usually was an early<p>

Iris woke up the next morning around 6:00, she usually was an early raiser but she found Hermione already awake, in her uniform and reading one of the many books she has. She smiled amusingly and said "Good Morning; what time did you woke up by the way?"

"Morning Iris, I woke up at 5:00…it's just I'm so excited for all the classes this year." said Hermione.

"I figured don't worry you're going to do great in those classes by all that reading you do already." As she was getting all of her things to get ready the bushy-haired girl asked "Did you read anything?" She looked at her "Yea…I read a few chapters on some books but not the whole thing like you."

Hermione blushed a bit but Iris continued "Although I did finish the Potions book…it is my favorite subject." Hermione smiled feeling that she would like this girl.

"How about I get ready then, you and I will get something to eat while talk about the rest of the subjects we're interested in". Iris said "Sure…I'll wait for you in the common room" she said as she left.

Around 7:30 Iris and Hermione were in the great hall talking about Transfiguration when a still sleepy Ron and a very tried Harry sat down next to her. "You okay?" she asked the both of them, what she got was a mumbled answer form Ron and a tried yea from Harry.

A little later she and Hermione decided to leave for Transfiguration and asked the boys "Are you going with us?" Ron looked at Hermione before saying "No…we'll catch up to later." Iris looked amused "Ok…if you're sure you'll both make it in time."

At 8:00 on the dot Professor McGonagall came in looking as stern as ever "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she turn herself to a cat, everyone in the class looked amazed at the display before turning herself back to her own form.

Then she gave them an assignment to figure out how to turn a pencil into a needle. Iris looked to her left seeing two empty seats already knowing that her friends are still not here yet. Everyone was still working on the assignment (McGonagall turn into a cat waiting to see if anyone succeeded) when Harry and Ron came running into the classroom.

"Whew…we made it could you imagined the look on McGonagall's face if she realized we were late." said a very winded Ron. as if on cue McGonagall turn back to her true form looking at the two shocked boys. "That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron.

"Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasely but perhaps, it would have been more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch…that way one of you might have been on time." the Professor said.

Harry explained "We got lost!"

"Then perhaps a map! I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Both boys look ashamed as they sat down, Hermione rolled her eyes at the scene while Iris just gave Ron a look that said "I told you so."

In the end of the class Hermione was the only one who transfigured the pencil close to a pin (looking shiny and pointy); Iris did come close though (her pencil looked kinda shiny like a pin).

At defense against the dark arts, Professor Quirrell was a stuttering mess and the whole place smelled like garlic. Though when Seamus asked about his turban the Professor did explain (though stuttering) how an African prince as a thank you gift for getting rid of a zombie. Seamus continued asking how he fought off a zombie but the nervous Professor simply said since he was full of garlic that he was protected wherever he went. Let's just say that the Professor had a bad experience with vampires.

Near the end of the first week (Friday) Harry and Ron finally got the hang of NOT being lost. Everyone was eating breakfast while Ron was looking at his schedule groaning "Double Potions with the Slytherins" he continued "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them…we'll be able to see if it's true."

"I wish McGonagall favors us." Harry said. "Doubtful…you should know by now she will never favor anyone." Iris said. Just then the mail came as well as hundreds of owls including two that she recognize very well. Now during the week Harry never gotten mail from anyone so Harry look shock when there was a note attach to his owl. As Harry was reading his note Anya came in to give her a letter from her mother.

She decided to read it later since she was going to class soon. "Hagrid wants to see me today after class." Ron asked "Can we both go with you?" Iris interjected "It would make Hagrid happy knowing you made friends Harry."

He look at both of them saying sure before he notice the newspaper "Hey look at this someone broke into Gringotts. Listen believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown Gringotts goblins while acknowledging the breach, insisted that nothing was taken. The vault in question vault number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day." Harry look thoughtful "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Iris question; "That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." Well they couldn't look to the strange coincidence until later since they double potions next.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. When all of a sudden Professor Snape came walking while at the same time closing all of the windows he past, making the dungeons even colder and darker than it already is.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper but got everyone attention (by fear or interest). "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death" then he look at Harry who was writing something on his parchment.

"Then again…maybe some of you come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough…to NOT PAY ATTENTION!" Harry was still clueless until Hermione (who was sitting right next to him) gave him a nudge. "Mr. Potter…our brand new celebrity…Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry look like a deer caught in headlight while Hermione took out her hand so fast Iris was afraid that she had whiplash or something. "You don't know well let's try again where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry still had the same look while Hermione's hand was raised higher. "I don't know sir" Harry said as politely as he could given the situation.

"What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione was nearly standing at this point as Harry gave the same response. "Pity…clearly fame isn't everything." "Clearly…Hermione knows seems a pity not to ask her." Harry said with a bit of anger.

Everyone except Iris snickered, she was looking into the Professor's eyes (who was looking at Harry) she saw a bit of remembrance but overall…she saw anger.

"Silence!" he yelled shutting everyone up as he walked up to Harry saying to Hermione "Put your hand down you silly girl!"

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the draft of the living dead. A bezor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite."

As he was saying this Iris dicided to write all down cause she really didn't want to push Snape's buttons further. "Well…why aren't you copying this down!" Snape said still looking at the poor boy. Everyone scrambled the write or try to even remember all that he said.

The Professor walked up to his desk "Gryffindors…please note that five points will be taken off our house for your classmates…cheek" looking directly at Harry at the last part.

The rest of the lesson was the same as the beginning, Snape yelling at the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins. It was easy to tell who Snape favored and who he despised.

Iris decided that the only way to get on Snape's so called "good-side" or better yet annoy him without getting into trouble was to be the best in this class, just to see if he will give her a compliment which was a good motivator (for her anyway).

The potion that they were all working on was one to cure boils, Neville sadly failed after he made Seamus' cauldron melt. Snape deducted five more points from Gryffindor because Harry didn't tell Neville to put porcupine quills into the potion.

At the end of the class everyone got up to hand in their potions, Iris wanted to wait so that she'll be the last one to hand it in, to see how he'll react.

As she handed in her potion Snape gave her a weird look "Miss…" "Éclair sir." She answered for him. The Professor gave her a look that was supposed to be a glare for answering for but Iris saw a lot of sadness and hurt with a bit of rage mixed in there.

He shook his head a bit before he held the flask up to the light, eyes narrowed. He stared at it for a few minutes, checking it over, trying to find an error in it.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked, in the most sincere voice (feeling bad about the reaction he got with her name.)

"No, it's perfect you…have a certain talent for potions Miss Éclair" he growled looking like he swallowed poison.

Iris smiled for two reasons 1. She got the satisfaction that he complimented on her potion skills and 2. The fact that he was annoyed while doing it "Thank you sir."

Iris met up with Ron and Harry as they were heading to the hut where Hagrid lives. "What took you so long we both thought that Snape killed you or something." Ron said. Iris chuckled at him "Oh come on…I mean sure he hates Harry for some reason but that doesn't mean he's going to kill me Ron."

The three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang back."

As the half giant came out so did his black boarhound and ran into Iris licking her face. "Fang! Back off!" he yelled. "No…Hagrid it's okay watch." As the girl started petting and giving attention to the dog he turn into mush in her hands.

"Aw he's such a cute dog Hagrid" she said as the hairy man beamed in pride while Harry and Ron gave each other looks that said "She's joking right."

Inside the hut they discussed why Snape hated Harry, how Hagrid remembered the trios parents, and how Hagrid wanted a dragon so badly. Sadly Ron and Harry almost broke their teeth because of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes (Iris hid hers in hers when the half-giant wasn't looking).

At the end of the day she finally got the chance to read her mother's letter:

_My dearest flower,_

_Congratulations on being in Gryffindor, although I would still be happy if you were in any house. I'm also happy that you made some friends (I told you that you would). I know the Weasley family very well (I helped Molly throughout all of her pregnancies) good people. As for Harry I actually knew his mother very well I was her best friend. I believe I have some items that he would like that were hers, but I would have look in the attic._

_I only heard that Quirrell was attack by a vampire and well you know how he turn out. _

_As for Severus (that's Snape first name) yes I knew him very well, what you have to understand is that Severus is a complicated man. I know this cause I just to go to Hogwarts with him. He's not a bad person, but some things in his life made him a very cold person. _

_So you met Draco, yes I know of the Malfoy family as well let's just say that Draco's parents owes me a lot. Just be careful around him there the type of family that will judge others by their blood _

_I hope you have a good time sweetie, I miss you already!_

_I love you_

Iris contemplated on her mother's words she saw that her mother definitely trust Snape by the way she tried to explain his demeanor. But why did her mother have to be so cryptic about the Malfoys owing her!

The next week they all attended more classes one of them being easily the most boring class was History of Magic,which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while the rest of the class (except Hermione) tried not to fall asleep.

Charms were a fun class thanks to Professor Flitwick who was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight which made Harry embarrassed.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Which to some like people (Ron) sometimes fell asleep during the whole class.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. To a surprise Neville was actually good at Herbology, Iris was glad and thought "_A least he has something to look forward to._"

When Thursday came around in the morning Ron was still complaining about how they were stuck with Slytherin for their flying lessons. "Ron! Stop please your giving me a headache and complaining about it doesn't change anything, so please stop!" Ron blushed and muttered something about Iris' mood swings.

During breakfast Neville received a Remembrall which was basically a clear ball that turns red when the one holding it has forgotten something. The ball turn red which freak out Neville since he didn't remembered what he forgotten.

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, Iris, and the other classmates hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn that's near the Quidditch stadium.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." said Madam Hooch who looked like a hawk with her grey hair and gold eyes. "Well what are you waiting for…everyone step on the left side of your broomstick…come on hurry up!" everyone did as they were told.

"Now stick your right hand over the broom and say up" "UP!" everyone yelled as only Harry and sadly Draco got their broomstick up on the first try. Hermione looked at him with disbelief as Iris mouthed good job to him. Iris got hers up on the fourth try.

Around the sixth try Ron got very frustrated and screamed UP…sadly it only got the broom to smack on his face. Both of his friends snickered and giggled "oh shut up both of you."

Finally everyone got their broom in their hands "Now once you got a hold of your broom I want you to mount it and grip it tight without sliding off the end". Hooch said as she fixed Malfoys grip making Harry and Ron pleased knowing that he'd been griping it wrong for years.

"When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground…hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward…slightly and touch back down."

"On my whistle 3…2-" On 2 Neville lost control of his broom and flew up hitting almost everything on sight. He hit a statue and fell to another to the ground.

Hooch ran over to him checking to see if broke anything "It's a broken wrist tsk tsk tsk. Ok come on now" she said and before she left with the teary eyed boy she ordered "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I'll take mister Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand, if I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they could say Quidditch."

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would of remembered to fall on his fat ass." Darco said holding Neville's Remembrall. As most the Slytherins laughed at the comment Harry wanted to stop the teasing,

"Give it here Malfoy!"

"No, I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco said as he step up to his broom "How about on the roof!" he said as he flew away higher.

Draco challenged him "What's a matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Obviously annoyed and frustrated with Malfoy he started to mount on his own broom. "Harry no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly." Hermione said trying to convince the boy not to break the rules.

Harry ignored her and flew off to Malfoy anyway, "What…an…idiot!" she said. "Well, looks like he knows how to fly pretty well Hermione" Iris said to her as they all watch Harry catching the Remembrall that Draco threw.

Everyone was cheering and congratulating Harry on catching the ball and beating Malfoy on his own game when suddenly, "Harry Potter?" it was Professor McGonagll "Follow me." As they both left Malfoy had this triumphant look on his face.

During dinner Harry told Ron and Iris about he will be the new seeker for Gryffindor. Ron was eating a steak but when Harry told them what happen he stopped dead in his tracks in shock with his mouth open. "Ron close your mouth we don't want to see the poor chewed up cow that's in there." She said in disgust.

Ron swallowed his food and said "Seeker? But first years never make the Quidditch teams. You must be the house player in the -" but Iris finished for him "Century, that's bloody wicked Harry."

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done Harry," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." "Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up to bad" Fred started. (It goes back and forth between Fred and George)

"Can't make any promises though, ruff game Quidditch"— "Brutal but no one has died in years" —"Someone will vanished occasionally"—"But they'll turn up in a month or two." After that lovely talk they left while Harry was looking pale.

"Oh go on Harry like I said before Quidditch is great best game there is." The redhead said trying to cheer his friend up. "But— "No buts Harry after that amazing catch is more than proof that you will be great in Quidditch." Iris said trying to stop Harry from any doubts in his head.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" a regular but irritating voice said behind Harry. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here Malfoy, especially after the stunt you pulled with the Remembrall." Iris said to the unwanted guest at the table.

Malfoy ignored actually he wasn't even looking at her he was looking at Harry. Harry look at Draco to see that Crabbe and Goyle was right behind him "Can't go anywhere without your cronies, Malfoy?" said Harry.

"I can fight you anytime, anywhere. How about tonight? A wizards duel, just wands. What's the matter, ever heard of a wizard's duel?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said, "Meet you in the trophy room at midnight, it's always unlocked." He turned and walked away with his cronies.

"Ron you shouldn't of done that." Iris said getting ready to argue with him before Harry said "Uh…Ron, what exactly is a wizards duel and what does it mean that you're my second?"

"A battle with magic, I'm your second, in case you die…but don't worry though," he added hastily, seeing Harry's face, "We're only first years and we don't know enough magic to actually hurt anyone."

"That's not the point Ron it could be a trap you really need to think about these things." Iris argued.

"I agree" said Hermione that was sitting fairly close to us "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. Iris nudged Ron and mouthed "Be nice" as Hermione ignored him and turn to Harry "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered earning another nudge from Iris.

"— and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry coolly and left with Ron. "Boys" Iris muttered.

Around eleven-thirty the boys got out of their dormitories to the common room to find Iris lying on the couch waiting for them "What are you doing here?" Ron whispered trying not wake up anyone. "I'm going with you and I'm not going to take no for an answer" she before Ron said anything to convince her not to go.

"Fine let's go before anyone else wakes up." Harry said just wanting to get this over with. As they were at the door Hermione voice stop them "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

"You again!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" "Let's just go" Harry said already sick with the interruptions. Hermione didn't give up and went through the painting with them. "Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Hermione I'm going with them to make sure they don't get into trouble." Iris said trying to console the girl. "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady was gone and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." Ron said.

"Ron we can't just leave her there." Iris argued

"Fine she can come with but stay quiet." Harry said really sick of the interruptions at this point.

They walked along the corridor and stopped at the sound of loud breathing. They poked their heads around the corner and saw Neville asleep.

"Neville?" said Harry. He woke up and looked around, seeing everyone. "Thank goodness, I've forgotten the new password." The poor boy said

"It's "pig snout", but the Fat Lady's not there. How's your arm?" asked Hermione with concern.

"All better, see," he said and showed them his arm."That's great and all, but we've got to go Neville, so see you later," said Ron, pushing Harry.

"Wait, don't leave me! The Bloody Baron's already gone by here three times." Ron sighed and looked at the poor boy. "Don't say a word, got it?" He nodded and continued on.

The five got into the trophy room but Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.

The minutes went by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. "Or maybe he wasn't planning to come at all Ron." Iris muttered. Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Flich talking to his cat . They hid in the shadows as Filch crept into the room.

Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other four to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "Probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer.

As he got close to Neville's hiding spot, Neville squealed and ran, knocking a suit of armor over.

"RUN!" cried Harry.

They sprinted as fast as they could, Harry leading. Iris noticed that Neville went the other way. They went down corridor by corridor in a blind run. Finally, Harry stopped, catching his breath. "I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall, "I —told — you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "Where's Neville?" she asked.

"He went the other way and the direction was to Gryffindor Tower" Iris said already knowing the way through the castle pretty much. "Well we have to go the other way!" Ron panicked.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that."Let's go." as soon as he said that Mrs. Norris was right there in front of them, "Oh no were done for" "Shhh Ron I got this" Iris said trying to concentrate on her ability.

"_Mrs. Norris stay right there and wait for your master to come and get you ok…just stay and he'll come to get you and, we were never here ok." _the others listen to her as she spoke like at cat. As Mrs. Norris nodding to her understanding she turn to the others "Let's go she won't stay there forever".

They ran right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door already hearing Flich's steps, "We're done for! This is the end!" "Oh move over!" said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and tapped the door handle, whispering, _"__Alohomora!_"

"Alohomora?" Ron asked, "_Standard book of Spells_ Chapter 7." They all put their ear to the door hearing Flich talking to Mrs. Norris but then they heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"Flich is gone" Iris said "That was brilliant what you did back there Iris" "Thanks Ron just don't tell anyone ok?" they both nodded but Harry was frozen looking the other way. "Harry?" they all turn to see a three-headed dog waking up to finally noticing them "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they turn to run and close the door before one of the heads came through, lock it and ran all the way into the common room.

"What do you think there doing! Keeping a thing like that, locked up in a school!" Ron panted as they were making their way to the dormitories. "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione countered.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was bit preoccupied with its heads, or you didn't noticed. There three!" he shouted. "It was standing on a trap door Ron." Iris said.

"Which means it wasn't there by accident. Its guarding something!" Hermione continued. "Guarding something?" Harry asked. "That's right! Now if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either get another brilliant idea to get us killed…or worse expelled!" Hermione said and left into the dormitory.

"She really needs to get her to sort out her priorities." Ron said as Iris and Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and Iris! Also I have a link to Iris' wand and a link to a picture of Anya if you want to check it out!<strong>

**I really need you to review cause it helps motivate me to go faster with each chapter and helps me to know what the fans think!**

**Beautiful Light**


	3. Spells, Quidditch and Trolls

**OMG I'm so sorry about the 2 months without a chapter forgive me. With college, my Dad's new job and my sister moving I've been soo busy. Thank for those who reviews, alerts and add this story to their favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just Iris and her family**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since they last saw the three-headed dog. Hermione decided not to talk to Harry or Ron but still talk to Iris (since she did try to stop them at one point). Iris was glad that her friends were okay with the fact that she can talkcontrol magical creatures, though she was tired of all the constant questions from Hermione and the praised from Ron.

However for whatever reason Harry seem to understand what she was going through. She explained twice (since Hermione wasn't talking to the boys) how her powers work. That she'd have to keep eye contact with the creature until she reached the level that her mother is at with her powers, and that she can also can do the same thing with mythical creatures (like werewolves, centaurs, dragons etc.) but not mythical sprits or beings (like vampires, ghost, veelas etc.).

That for now she only control creatures when she's afraid or in panic mode and that she can only hear the animals speak sometimes not all the time but she could when she matures in time.

Last month Malfoy have stop at nothing to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts. First when he found out that Harry got the Nimbus 2000 he told Professor McGonagall, which backfired since she was the one who sent it to him because he is going to be on the Quidditch team (now who said that she didn't played favorites). After that all he did was antagonize Ron and Harry not Iris since she guess he was still scared of her name.

During the same time all of us were still trying to figure out what could be so valuable that they needed a three-headed dog to protect the item. Sadly during the month Harry had his secret Quidditch training with Oliver so Iris spent her time either with helping Ron and Neville in potions or with Hermione studying.

It was Halloween when the four friends were in Professor Flitwick class paired in doubles (Harry with Seamus, Ron with Hermione sadly and Iris with Dean). "One of the wizards' most rudimentary skills is levitation…or the ability to make objects fly" Flitwick explained, "Do you all have your feathers? Good! Now remember the wrist movement that we've been practicing the swish and flick, and enunciate _wingardium leviosa_ good begin."

Everyone has been trying to make the feather float for a few minutes now as Iris heard Ron being frustrated "_wingardium leviosaaaaaar_"

"Stop, stop, stop…you're going to poke someone's eye out besides, your saying it wrong it's levi-o-sa not levi-o-sar." Hermione argued.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on! Go on!" Ron said being sick and tired of her nitpicking. As hers floated up in the air Flitwick praised and added 5 points for Gryffindor.

As Professor Flitwick was praising Hermione an explosion erupted in the classroom hitting Iris on her right side, she turned to see that it was Seamus who cause the explosion (looking like he'd been through a chimney) also hitting Harry on his left side "I think we're going need another feather over here Professor" the messy-haired boy said.

After class as Iris was trying to remove the soot that was on her face was congratulating her friend on a good job they both overheard Ron attempting to mimic Hermione "It's levi-o-sa not levi-o-sar, honestly she's a nightmare no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

"Hermione!" as her friend ignored her and walked by the boys intentionally bumping into Ron as Iris heard some sniffling. "I think she heard you" Harry muttered, well she wasn't the only one.

"Ronald!" Iris yelled as the same boy flinched at the sound and slowly turning around to see a very angry Iris Éclair. "How dare you say that behind her back when all she was trying to do was help you! Now I understand that you don't like her but she didn't deserve that! Besides she has a friend and that's me!

She walked off leaving a scared and speechless Ron in the dust. After contemplating whether or not to look for Hermione, Iris decided to go to the other classes that are left for two reasons, one Hermione would be furious at herself that she missed any class and two she probably wanted to be alone right now.

After all the classes finished Iris went to the girl's dormitories to see if her friend was there. Seeing that her friend was not in her bed Iris went to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast to see if she was there, after sitting down in front of Harry she looked around not here.

"Has anyone since Hermione? I can't find her anywhere".

Neville answered her "Parvati Patel said that she won't come out of the girls' bathroom, she said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying."

Iris wanted to smack herself on the forehead cursing her forgetfulness thinking _"Of course she's in the bathroom! The one place I didn't look!"_

She got up, gave an evil glare to Ron and left to the bathroom. When she got there she heard some sniffling coming from one of the stalls. Knocking the door she said, "Hermione, Hermione it's me open the door please"!

The sniffling stop she heard a weak "Go away"! "No Hermione I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me!"

"Ron is a git ok, he's just jealous because you can pull off the spell before him and he wishes that he can do the same! Hermione…you are brilliant, smart and talented girl. Besides he was lying when he said that you don't have any friends, you have one in me, so please come out of the stinky toilet."

She heard Hermione chuckled a bit and came out with her eyes all red and blotchy

"Do you really mean that Iris"?

"Duh! Now come on let go-"

"Wait"!

"What is it"?

"I just realized that I missed all of my classes! Oh no this is bad, what if I get a failing grade or, or what if I get expelled for this or-"

"Hermione! Calm down, I'm in all of your classes and you can copy my notes, plus I can explain to you anything that you missed so relax ok".

She nodded and as they were leaving the bathroom they saw a mountain troll staring at them.

Iris stood in front of Hermione as they were backing away from the Troll very slowly to the back wall. They duck (and scream) when the creature swung his club against all the stalls, turning them to small wooden pieces.

Hermione crawled behind one of the sinks while Iris was sitting in the same spot frozen in fear, when she saw Harry and Ron bursting through the doors. Trying to distract the Troll by throwing the wooden pieces at him, Hermione moved to another sink when the Troll saw the movement he crushed the sink missing the girl by a hair.

Attempting a different tactic Harry jumped on the creatures back that when Iris had an idea.

"Harry! Try to turn his head towards me!"

"What!"

"Just trust me!"

While trying to turn the Trolls' head, the shaking of the trolls caused Harry to not only lose his wand but he stuck it the Trolls' nose (Everyone: Ewwwwww).

This only got the Troll angrier, causing more shaking which led to the beast to grab one of Harry's legs pulling the boy off of the Troll. The beast started to use his club on Harry who was deflecting the attack by moving his body upward.

Iris was now in panic mode now, she had to do something but she couldn't do anything without looking at the Troll in the eye, but she had to try. Focusing all her fear, anxiety and frustrations into her powers and said (more like yelled but either way) "STOP!"

Just like that the Troll stopped attacking Harry (still holding on to him though) and looked directly at Iris. She was now trying to keep him still "Ron do something!"

He looked around the bathroom "What!"

"Anything! I can't keep holding him still forever!"

The ginger took out his wand as Hermione (who was still by the sink) made the swish and flick motion to him, with confidence he said _"wingardium leviosa" _causing the club to levitate above him.

Finally releasing her hold from the Troll she watched as the creature look up at his weapon as it came crashing down on his head knocking him down…hard almost squishing Harry.

The four of them walked slowly to creature as Hemione asked "Is it…dead?"

"I don't think so, just knocked out", Harry answered.

"Nice job on the spell Ron" Iris said

"Well you did a bloody good job holding him, how did you do that without looking at him in the eye?" Ron asked her.

"Don't know my guess is my power gets stronger when I'm scared or frustrated" she said tiredly, as Harry got his wand out of the Trolls' nose. It was full of Toll bogies (Enter another Ewwwwwww).

"Promise me something Harry, that you will disinfect that wand please", Iris said

"Don't worry I will".

That when the Professor McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape came running in (Oh isn't that the way once the problems solved then the authority figures comes in).

"Oh my goodness!" cried Professor McGonagall, seeing the unconscious Troll. She looked at Harry, Ron and Iris. "Explain yourselves, the three of you!"

"Well-" they began.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said being startled by the girls' presence.

"I went looking for the Troll, I read about them and thought I could handle them but, I was wrong. If Iris, Ron and Harry hadn't come and found me…I probably be dead", Hermione lied.

During her lie the three children look at her in shock because everyone knows that Hermione has never broken any rule (intentionally) and because she could lie so well.

"Be that as it may it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected a more behavior on your part, and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger." McGonagall said in real disappointment.

"10 points will be taking off for your serious lack in judgment!" Then she turned to the other three children.

"As for the three of you I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students can take on a fully-grown mountain Troll…and live to tell the tale! 5 points…will be awarded to each of you…for sheer dumb luck!" she told them and walked away along with Snape (not before giving the turban wearing Professor a glare), leaving Quirrell the job of taking care of the incapacitated Troll.

As the quartet was walking towards the Gryffindor common room Harry said to Hermione, "Good for you to get us out of trouble like that."

"Mind you, we did save her life!" Ron countered

"Mind you, she might not need any saving if you hadn't insulted her!" Iris countered

"What are friends for?" Ron said to Hermione making her realize that she gain two new friends.

The next day it was November meaning the first game of Quidditch of the semester. After lunch Harry would be playing against Slytherin, and he hadn't eaten anything.

"Take a bit toast mate, go on." Ron insisted and Hermione finally agreed with something that the redhead said.

"He's right you're going to need your strength today."

"But, I'm not hungry!" the green-eyed boy insisted.

"That's because you're nervous Harry." Iris countered

Then Professor Snape came up to them and said, "Good luck today, Potter! Well then again, now that you already proven yourself against a Troll a little game should be easy work for you, even if it is against Slytherin." Then he limped away.

"That explains the blood", Harry muttered

"Blood?" Iris asked

"Last night, my guess is that Snape let the Troll in as a diversion so he can get pass that three-headed dog but he got himself bitten that's why he's limping."Harry explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked

"The day that I was at Gringotts and Hadgrid took out something out of one of the vaults said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry explained

"So what you're saying is…" Hermione started

"That's what the dog's guarding! That what Snape wants!" Harry finished

"Wait a minute Harry, who was it that said that there was a Troll in the first place" Iris ask.

Harry thought for a moment and said "Professor Quirrell".

"Well then maybe you have the right theory but the probably the wrong person but, we'll talk about that later cause you have a game to win." Iris said.

As the quartet was walking Iris notice Harry fidgeting with his Quidditch uniform from the obvious nerves of playing so, she told Ron and Hermione to save her place near the stadium.

"Harry" she said as she walked up to him, "Don't be so nervous you're going to be great out there."

"But what if I don't get the snitch then we'll lose because of me and everyone will know that I was the wrong choice for this position on the team and -"

"Stop! Ok calm down Harry no one is going to kick you off the team if you don't get the snitch. It's okay to be nervous but you have to channel that feeling into your flying and trust me Harry you belong on a broom." Iris said trying to boost Harry's confidence level.

"Thanks Iris for the pep talk" Harry laughed

No problem. Remember this is a game, so have fun! We'll all be cheering for you! Iris said as she ran away before she was late for the competition.

She stood between Ron and Hermione with Hadgrid behind them also wanting to cheer Harry on. The commentator is a friend of the Weasley twins Lee Jordan as he announced, "Hello! And welcome to the Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season…today's game Sltherin vs. Gryffindor!

As everyone took their positions on the field Madam Hooch step in the middle of the field to start the game before a reminder, "Now I want a nice clean game…from all of you" she said with the last comment looking directly to the Slytherin side.

As the game began the Gryffindor team had a great start in the first 20 minutes of the game then, that's when the Slytherins and Lee's other side came to when Marcus Flint (Slytherin captain) knock Oliver Wood out with a bluger.

When the Slytherin cheating continued (knocking 2 more Gryffindors out) that when Lee commentating became more…colorful to the point where Professor McGonagall took away 10 more points form Gryffindor for language.

The score was 20 to 20 and Harry has yet moved or located the snitch when finally it appeared right in front of him, he went for it. He was chasing the snitch when suddenly Harry broom moved radically on its own back and front trying to get Harry off.

"What 's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hadgrid exclaimed in fear for Harry. Hermione was looking through her binoculars to see what's wrong, "It's Snape! He jinxing the broom" she whispered

"Jinxing the broom!" Ron exclaimed

"What do we do?" Iris asked

"Leave it to me." Hermione said as she left.

As they were waiting for a miracle Iris took the binoculars from Ron to see what was going on. What she saw was Snape mouthing something what looked like a spell then she pointed to Quirrell he's doing the same thing as Snape (a little less obvious then Snape but the same). _"What are they doing?"_ she thought to herself.

Then she pointed to Harry who was now hanging by his fingers to the still moving broom.

"Come on, Hermone!" Ron whispered

Pointing once again to Snape she saw fire when she realized that was Hermione's plan to distract him. She saw when Snape stood up knocking the person behind down causing a chain reaction when the same person fell on Quirrell.

"_Great! Now I can't figure out who did it!"_ she thought to herself.

Now that he saw that his broom wasn't moving Harry pulled himself up and continued to look for the snitch as if nothing happen. He caught up to the Slytherin's seeker and the snitch (which was right in front of them) and started to bump him to the side, which caused the other seeker to do the same.

This continued on for about 5 times before the snitch started to moved downwards, this caused a game of chicken between the two seekers, the snitch and the hard ground.

The Slytherin pulled up first which made Harry's task of catching the snitch easier. He pulled up very close to the ground and started riding his broomstick like a surfboard.

He leaned forward in an attempt to capture the snitch causing him to fall on the ground. As the other players surrounded him (seeing if he was alright or to see if he caught the snitch) Harry look like he was going to vomit.

"Looks like he's going to be sick!", Hagrid said holding the binoculars..

Harry threw up but, what he threw up was the snitch shocking everyone.

"He got the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching to snitch!" Lee announces. Madam Hooch blows her whistle before saying "Gryffindors wins!"

An uproar of either cheering, clapping or upset in the crowd as Harry holding the snitch proudly to his other team members as the cheering continues. Making this one of the greatest days in Harry Potter's young life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter if you have any questions about Iris' power please review or PM me and I will answer to the best of my abilities. <strong>

**Now I allow annoymus reviews now soo please review I accept any criticism!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter in about 2 weeks**

**Beautiful Light**


	4. Christmas And Who's Nicholas Flamel

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING AND WARNER BROS.**

* * *

><p>After the game the quartet well, actually Hermione started to tell Hagrid how it was Snape that was jinxing the broom.<p>

"Rubbish, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" he asked.

"I don't know Hagrid but, Quirrell was also muttering a spell as well but, the point is someone is trying to get pass that three-headed dog." Iris said revealing what she saw.

Hagrid stop walking, "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy!" Ron exclaimed being in shock of the name that Hagrid gave to the vicious dog.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked being shocked as well.

"Of course he got a name, he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly

"Shouldn't have said that" he muttered, "Don't ask any more questions, that's top secret that is."

"But, Hagrid whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it" Harry said being desperate to get answers from Hagrid.

"Codswallof! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"Hagrid said

"Hogwarts' teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I read all about them you got to keep eye contact and, Snape wasn't blinking."

Iris hold her tongue in saying that Qurriell as well was doing a spell but, she didn't want to interrupt her friend while she was on a roll and she didn't want to confused Hagrid with her theory.

"Exactly" Harry said agreeing with Hermione

"Now you listen to me, the four of you, you're meddling in to things that aren't to be meddled in. It's dangerous!" Hagrid said, "What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked as poor Hagrid turned pale and walked away muttering "I should not have said that" to his hut.

"Nicholas Flamel, I know I've seen his name somewhere I can't remember where; does anyone know who he is?" Harry asked as the three of them look to Hermione thinking she must know something.

"I don't know." She said

"Well, that's a first" Iris said chuckling a bit.

In the month of November the four friends looked in the library for any clue on the mysterious Nicholas Flamel but found nothing. Harry still insisted that he'd seen his name somewhere before.

Harry also kept the Gryffindors team on a winning streak alive with the past Quidditch games.

Ron taught Harry the infamous game of Wizards chess in which Ron excelled at very well.

In the middle of December Iris was able to finally understand and talk to Anya and the poor owl was very glad that her mistress is finally able to understand her; and told Iris how she was great friends with Hedwig. Let's just say that although proper Anya can talk a lot.

Iris wrote to her mother telling her the great news and asking if she was going to stay in Hogwarts or spend Christmas with her.

She got a letter from her mother:

_My dearest flower,_

_I am so happy, you finally understand Anya. I bet you know by know what a chatterbox she is, though I am not surprise of how your powers are developing in a much faster rate than my own when I was your age._

_Sadly I think is much better if you stay in Hogwarts my flower, you know I always have very sick people to take care of and I know you rather stay there with friends than be alone for most of the holidays._

_I miss you so much darling and don't worry I will sent your presents over there so you can have them in Christmas._

_Happy Holidays _

_I love you_

Iris was not mad that she couldn't go home; her mother was right she rather stay in Hogwarts than to be alone most of the time.

It was the day that all the students and some teachers would go and spend their holidays somewhere else and Iris was working on the Potions homework while Ron and Harry was playing wizard's chess again.

When Hermione walked up to them with her bags at hand (she was the only one who's leaving) and watched them play.

"Knight to E-5" Harry said as the piece move by itself to the said spot.

Ron looked for an opening, when he saw one he said "Queen to E-5" when the piece moved by itself to E-5 but destroyed the knight in its way.

Hermione gasp "That's totally barbaric!"

"That's the wizard's chess" Ron said "I see you packed".

"I see you haven't" she countered.

"Change in plans my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there." Ron explained.

"Good you can help Harry then. He's going to look for information on Nicholas Flamel in the library. "

Iris looked up from her book, "Haven't we already looked in library?"

Hermione came closer to her friends as if she was going to tell a huge secret "Not in the _restricted_ section, she said smugly, and then left with a "Happy Christmas".

As she left Ron said, "I think we've been a bad influenced on her."

It was Christmas day and Iris woke up to an excited Anya "_Wake up, wake up little one It's Christmas Day and you shouldn't be sleeping all day!" _she sighed "Oh Anya I love you, but I think I like it better when I didn't understand you."

Her beloved owl pecked her on the head "Ow! Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up!" she said. _"About time now I can wish you a proper Christmas little one!" _Iris looked at her beautiful owl and gave her an affectionate pet "Happy Christmas to you too Anya however, I don't understand why you call me little one when I'm so much bigger than you" she chuckled.

"_Because my dear little one I can fly over you" _Anya said smugly.

"You can fly over my mother" the girl muttered.

"_Doesn't matter she's older than you"_ the saw-what owl countered

Iris sighed, "Fine you win Anya, now I think you should go to sleep you must be tried from flying all of my gifts over here."

"_Now that you mention it I am a bit tried"_, she said.

"Don't worry; when you wake up I will bring your present to you."

"_Wait, you mean to say that I brought my own present…here?"_

Of course, it was the only way so you would go through all the presents like you did last Christmas."

"_So what your mother gave me was a_

"Decoy."

"_Why I never, the backstabbing, the betrayal I've never seen such a distrust in a family in my life." _Anya said ruffling her feathers.

Iris giggled at her owl's dramatics "Go to sleep" she said firmly.

"_Okay if you insist little one."_ Anya yawned.

Iris smiled and kissed her owl on her forehead in a loving way, after seeing Anya sleeping she put on her bathrobe over her pajamas and went down to the common room.

She found Ron holding up a maroon sweater with a large "R" on it. "Happy Christmas Ron!" she said.

"Happy Christmas Iris", Ron said gloomy

Iris sighed "Okay Ron what's wrong with the sweater?"

"It's just that my mom makes all of the family sweaters for Christmas and well I don't understand why mine always has to be maroon…you know that I hate maroon." He said dejectedly.

"Well I can understand why you hate the color so much, I mean, maroon does not look good on you" she said.

Ron gave her a glare.

"Sorry, I'm not helping. Why don't you ask your mother next Christmas to sew you a sweater in a different color, go with blue, it'll match your eyes. Until then all I can say is grin and bear it Ron!" she said in the most positive way she could.

"I guess"

"Hold on, I got just the thing that will cheer you up" she said and went to get her presents from under the giant Christmas that was in the room.

She came back with two neatly wrap gifts and handed it to her now happy friend. "Open it Ron!"

He opened the small one which reveals a small bottle with an amber-colored liquid inside. "Uhh this is great Iris…what is it?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully "It's rat tonic for when Scabbers gets sick, my mother made so its high quality stuff."

"Oh!" Ron nodded and looked at Iris' smiling face as she eagerly said, "Well, go on! Open the other one!"

As he opened the larger present his cobalt eyes widen like saucers, "Is this what I think it is?" he said.

"A Brand new wizard chess set yes, yes it is, do you love it? "She said.

"I – I can't accept this Iris!" Ron stuttered.

"Why not Ron its Christmas, I'm your friend, you accepts gifts from your friends on Christmas morning!" Iris said annoyingly.

"It's too much!" He shouted.

"If you think that I'm giving you this because I pity you Ron then you obviously don't know me at all! I'm giving you this because you're my friend and I see how much you love the game and I also see that for once, you want something that just belongs to you. And not a hand-me-down!" Iris said passionately.

Ron just stared at her with his mouth agape.

"What?" she said, "I pay attention! Just accept the gift Ron." Iris said softly.

He finally accepted the magical chess set (with a thank you) and he gave Iris her gift from him, which was a Weasely home-made purple sweater with a cursive "I" on it and home-made fudge chocolate.

As Iris was eating the fudge with gusto she asked "Where's Harry?"

"He sleeping still" the redhead said.

"Really well, that won't do at all" she said and yelled "Harry wake up!

Ron joins in the shouting to wake up the boy-who-lived and after many yells and hollers; Harry finally came down and said "Happy Christmas Ron! Happy Christmas Iris!"

"Happy Christmas Harry!" both of his friends said.

Harry looked at his friends closely then asked "What are you two wearing?"

"His Mum made it and some delicious fudge!"Iris said excitedly

Ron look under the giant tree in the common room and said "Looks like you have one too."

"I got presents!" he asked

"Yea!" both of his friends said in excitement as they watch Harry running down the stairs to see and open his presents, which were a Gryffindor red sweater with a large "H" and homemade fudge from the Weasley family, Owl food and treats and…

"I asked my mum if she had anything that was from your parents and she gave me this, and I-I hope you like it." Iris said nervously as she gave her friend a small rectangular present.

Harry opened it to reveal a moving picture of his parents at Hogwarts hugging and twirling around and looking at each other with such love in their eyes. His eyes watered a bit and got up to hug Iris and whispering, "Thank you Iris, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She hugged him back saying "No problem what are friends for. I'll ask my mum if she has more of your parents' things."

As they broke out of their hug Ron showed Harry his last present which had a letter on the package. He opens the letter and read:

"_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

Harry gave his friends a look of confusion in which shrug and Iris shook her head no. He opens his mysterious gift to be revealed as a cloak of some kind. As Harry tried it on only his head was visible to the naked eye.

Iris gasp and Ron mouth was completely wide open as Harry looked confuse and look down to see what his friend were freaking out over. His eyes widen and exclaimed "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is…it's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked as he spun around to make sure that he was really seeing his body invisible.

"They're really rare"! The ginger mention.

"Who sent you that gift Harry?" Iris asked as she look for a name on the mysterious letter.

"There was no name" the messy haired boy said as he and Ron gather round Iris. When he said, "It just said use it well". That's when an idea pops into Iris' head "Harry, I think I have a way for you to get into the restricted section in the library".

It was nighttime as Iris was sleeping alone in her bed when all of a sudden she felt tugging. She heard a low whisper saying "Iris wake up!" Iris woke up screaming when an invisible hand went to her mouth as Harry pulled his cloak down.

"It just me Iris" the boy whispered.

"Don't you ever scared like that again Harry!" exclaimed the frighten girl.

"Why did you woke me up anyway…have you find something on Nicolas Flamel?" She asked.

"No, but I found something better, come on let's wake up Ron and go!" Harry said excitedly.

After they woke up Ron who muttered about being woken up this early was murder itself. Awkwardly under the cloak, the trio followed their excited friend to the mysterious place.

"Come on! Come! Look! It's my parents!" Harry said as the two friends followed his run all the way to a giant old mirror.

Both friends stared at the mirror to only see their reflection. "I only see us." Ron said.

Iris backed up to the side as Harry moved Ron in the middle of the mirror. As Ron's eyes got wide Harry said "There, you see them don't you? That's –"

"That's me!" Ron interrupted.

"Only I'm head boy, and I'm holding the Quidditch cup and bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good." Ron said.

"Move over Ron let me see." Iris said.

As Iris stood there she didn't see Harry's parents, what she saw was herself and her mother and next to her mother was a man, only that his face wasn't visible.

"Well, what do you see?" Ron asked.  
>Iris took a deep breath trying to contained her emotions and said, "Nothing just my reflection."<p>

"Oh." Ron said kinda disappointed with her answer then asked Harry, "Do you think this mirror can tell the future?"

"How can it, both of my parents are dead" he answered sadly.

The next morning, Ron and Iris were eating breakfast together, with the rest of his family who also stayed for the holidays.

Both Ron and Iris were worried about Harry (who was sitting close to the fireplace just staring). She looked back and said "I'll be right back".

She sat next to Harry and asked "Aren't you hungry?"

He shooked his head no.

"Do you want to visit Hadgrid later?"

Same response.

"Harry I know that you want to see them again but you're only going to hurt yourself even more and, I don't want you to be in pain." Iris said.

Harry gave no response.

Iris walked up to the table and said "I don't know what to do Ron." she said helplessly.

The next morning as Iris was reading her potions book Harry came down stairs, looks at Iris and suddenly said "I'm sorry." Making Iris jumped a bit by the sudden apology. She turned and said "You have nothing to apologize for Harry."

"You were right about the mirror and-"

"Stop, it's understandable to want to see your parents Harry." The girl said.

"Do you-" Harry started but paused.

"Do I what?" Iris urged.

"Do you want to let Anya fly with Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Sure just let me get my coat." She said and went up the stairs to her room.

Harry just sat there thinking about her and the mirror and what Dumbledore told him about it and thought _"Is she really happy with just her mother?" _

"Harry?" a voiced called.

He looked up to see Iris looking at him amusedly "Well come on." They both enjoyed seeing their owls flying and playing together freely throughout the school grounds.

.After the holidays were over and spring has finally come. School was in session once again. The school finals are near as the quartet was in the dining hall. Hermione was looking at Ron, who was playing with his cards…again.

"Look at you, playing with your cards. Pathetic! We've got final exams coming up soon." Hermione said distainly at Ron.

"I'm ready! Ask me any question." He defended.

"Alright, what are the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion?" she asked.

"I forgot." He said.

"And what, may I ask, do you plan do to if this comes up in the final?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

"Copy off you!" The red head snapped.

"No you won't!" Hermione as if she was disgusted at the mention of cheating.

"According to Professor McGonagall, we're to be given specials quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell anyway." Iris mention

"That's insulting! Is as if they don't trust us! Ugh! Dumbledore again!" Ron said frustrated.

Laughter was heard and the quartet looks to revel Neville jumping with his feet together as if, they were glued together.

"A legalower cast?" Iris questioned

"Malfoy." Harry said knowing who did it automatically.

The poor boy jump all the way to the group. Causing him to lose his balance making Iris to hold his arm for support.

"You have got to start standing up to people, Neville." Ron said.

"How? I can barely stand!" the uncoordinated boy said.

Seamus, who was in the area offered to do the countercurse making Neville eyes wide in fear when he said, "No! That all I need for you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire!"

The Irish boy was angry when he said, "I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom! Besides, if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!" When he turned around to reveal a bald spot on his head, making some people chuckle.

Harry looked down at the Dumbledore card saying, "I found him!"

The messy haired boy gave the card to Ron so he can read its contents.

"_Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Gryndewold in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel!"_

"I knew the name sounded familiar. I read it on the train that day!" Harry exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Hermione said as the rest followed her out of the room leaving poor Neville behind to fall on his back.

They sat in the library waiting for Hermione to come back as the said girl came with a very large book. "I had you in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" she said as she slammed the book with a large thud.

"I check this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She continued.

"This is light?" Ron asked kinda sarcastically.

Hermione gave the red head an evil glare and continued to look for the page on Nicholas Flamel.

"Of course. Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's stone." She read.

Iris gasp and the boys asked "The what?"

"Honestly don't you two read?" Hermione asked and continued to read.

"The Sorcerer's stone is a legendry substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any medal into pure gold, and produces the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you never die" Hermione answered.

"I know what it means! Ron yelled making Iris to shush him before they got to anymore trouble.

Hermione continued, "The only stone currently in existence belongs Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday."

Then she said, "That's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That's what under the trap door the Sorcerer's stone.

As the quartet realizes what is protected by the three-headed dog, it suddenly hits them grave situation that is at hand.

"I believe we have to have another chat with Hagrid." Iris said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Sorry for the long wait I just lost my way with this and I got obessed with the Walking Dead and Game of Thrones. A few weeks ago I finally finished with watching all the Harry Potter movies. <strong>

**Let me know what you think of Iris and please review please it will get the fire to update more often and I WILL finish this I'm not giving up don't worry! Thank you for sticking with and for your patience. **

**Beautiful Light~**


	5. Detention In The Dark Forest

**I'm so sorry for the REALLY late update but good news the next is the end of this story. I hope you enjoy. I DO NOT own anything except for Iris, Olivia and Anya.**

* * *

><p>With the invisibility cloak the quartet got out of the magical castle to their destination. It was way passed curfew when the quartet showed up at Hagrid's hut. Seeing that the lights were still on, Harry knocked on the door.<p>

Hagrid opens the door to reveal the students with anxious looks on their faces. Harry said "Hagrid". But the said half-giant interrupted him "Oh, hello. Sorry don't wish to be rude but, I'm in no fit state to entertain today." And starting to close the before he heard.

"We know about the sorcerer's stone!" they yelled.

He opens the door and muttered "Oh", as he let the group inside the hut. As the children sits down Harry began, "We think Snape is trying to steal it."

"Snape, blimey you're still not on about him again are ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid all we know is someone from this castle is trying to get to the stone, we just don't know why." said Iris who sat next to Fang and started to pet him.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it." Hagrid revealed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other with confusion and asked, "What?"

"You heard", said the large man and continued "Right come on now, I'm a bit preoccupied right now."

"Wait a minute! One of the teachers?" the messy haired boy asked,

"Of course! They're other things protecting the stone aren't there, spells, enchantments." Hermione figured out.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me." Hagrid agreed and continued "No one is getting pass Fluffy, not a soul knows how…except for me and Dumbleodre."

Then he look at the children in the room and realized what he had said and muttered, "I shouldn't of told that."

Then behind the poor half-giant they all heard a rattling sound in the fire place. Hagrid turn around to pick an egg from the rattling pot. "Oooh, oooh oooh!" he exclaimed as he gently place the burning egg on the table.

The quartet gathered around the very same table anticipating what the strange egg was exactly. Finally Harry asked, "Uh, Hagrid what is that?"

"It's um –" but Ron interrupted and exclaimed, "I know what that is! But, Hagrid, how did you get one?

"I won it! Off a stranger I met at the pub. Seem quite glad to be rid of it if you ask me" answered with a hint of worry.

When suddenly the egg exploded to reveal a baby dragon. "Is that….a dragon" Hermione asked making sure she was seeing what was in front of her.

"That's not just a dragon, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback, my brother Charlie works with this in Romania" Ron assured.

"Oh he's beautiful Hadgrid" Iris admired the small creature.

"Isn't he. Oh, look he knows its mommy" Hagird agreed as the dragon turned to him.

He started to tickle the dragon's chin while saying, "Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Well he has to have a name doesn't he"? Hagrid said.

"Not a horrible one" whispered Iris to the group when Hagrid wasn't looking.

"Don't you Norbert? Te de de de de!" Suddenly the dragon sneezed, sending a cloud of flame at Hagrid beard, catching the tips.

"Oh! Whoa!" Hagrid exclaimed, patting at his beard to put it out. "He'll have to be trained up a bit of course."

Then he looked up at the window, "Who's that?"

The quartet looks up as well to see Draco Malfoy staring back with his wide grey eyes before running away.

"This is bad" Iris said, to everyone. The quartet decided that it was time to leave the Hagird's humble hut. Running back to the castle Harry said, "Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him." as they were running though the halls.

"What's worse is that Malfoy knows!" Ron whispered harshly.

"I don't understand is that bad?" the bushy haired girl said naively.

Iris looked up to see Professor McGonagall stern face with Malfoy and his smug face behind her. "Again, it's bad" the pale girl said to the others making them look up as well.

"Good evening" the Professor said to her students as she ushered them in her classroom.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." She lectured. "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"Fifty!" exclaimed Harry.

"Each." She said with a disappointed look on her face. "And to ensure this never happens again, all _five_ of you will receive detention." The warren professor finished.

Iris was so disappointed in the fact that they all let Gryffindor down, all those points they will go from first place to last the next day she was sure of it but, then she heard the "Five" of them will be in detention. Doing the calculations in her mind, just to make sure, she smiled on the inside.

Just as Malfoy's smile turn upside down, "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us." He said worrying.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." McGonagall said in a serious tone.

The said boy turns to look at his future detention pals with anger, while the quartet was happy that not all of this mess was in vain.

The very next day, Iris was right of her assumption, and with the rumors going around everyone in Gryffindor figured out that the four of them in total lost 200 points for Gryffindor. What she didn't figure that everyone would blame Harry for it.

The poor boy had to suffer from the shame and the weight of it all, even though his friends did try to defend him no one would listen.

"Don't worry Harry, a few weeks from now and they'll all forget about it." Ron said during lunch.

"Yeah, I hope so" Harry said dejectedly.

At night, quartet with Malfoy followed Mr. Filch out of the castle, as he muttered about the old punishments. "A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

"You're a sadist aren't you?" Iris said bluntly.

He just looks at her with this weird twinkle in his eyes as if that would give her the answer.

As they reach a familiar hut with a familiar half giant Filch said, "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid.", he continued.

"Oh good God man, you're not still blubbering about the bloody dragon are you?"

Hagrid, with his red-rim eyes, explained, "Nobert's gone, Dumbledore sent him to Romania to live in a colony."

Hermione tried to see the positive side said, "Well, that's good isn't it?" "He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" He exclaimed. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

Filch, being tired of the snuffling half-giant exclaimed in frustration, "Oh, for God's sake pull yourself together man! You're going into the Dark Forest after all. You got to have your wits about you."

"The Dark Forest?" Malfoy questioned, with a cracked voice. "I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed." As the blonde continued with his frightful tirade, Filch just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the boys' complaints.

"Besides, there are…" he continued but, got interrupted by howl inside of the forest. "Werewolves!" Iris just rolled her eyes at the werewolf comment.

"Oh, there are more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that," Filch said with an evil glint in his eyes, "Nighty-night," as he left with a grin on his face.

As the group watched him leave, Iris whispered to the trio "Sadist!"

The five children followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest with only a lantern and the moonlight guiding them further and further into the forest.

The half-giant stop to kneel down and observed a sliver liquid on the ground.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that?' he asked, holding up his fingers up so everyone could see the silvery liquid dripping off of them. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt, bad, by something. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast."

"Ron and Hermione you'll be coming with me," said Hagrid.

"Okay" Ron whined with a pained look on his face.

"Iris and Harry, you'll go with Malfoy," He said.

"Joy," Iris said sarcastically.

"Fine, then I get Fang!" Draco exclaimed.

"Okay," sighed Hagrid "Just so you know… he's bloody coward," as if on cue, Fang made a moaning sound as he was walking up to Iris.

She petted him in comfort, "It's okay boy, we'll be fine."

They were walking for a while when Malfoy started complaining, "Wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff!"

"Is that what you always do, whenever there's a problem you run to daddy?" Iris asked frustrated at the blonde.

"At least I have a father!" Draco countered.

Iris tried not to let that comment bother her, but she knew in heart it stung knowing she never had her real father in her life. Sure, she was happy with her mother but it still wonder what would have been like to have him in her life.

Harry looked at his friends face knowing that comment bothered her even if she didn't show it on the outside.

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared," he said to get the attention off of Iris.

She acknowledges his attempt and gave him a grateful smile.

"Scared, Potter." Malfoy scoffed as if he was scared, but jumped when he heard a noise in the forest and asked, "Did you hear that?!" with a hint of fear in his voice.

Iris rolled her eyes and said "I thought you weren't scared Malfoy."

"I'm not!" the boy defended.

They continued deeper until they heard Fang growled. The girl kneeled down and asked, "What's wrong boy?," the dog only stiffened and growled even louder the trio look to what the animal was snarling at, they all saw the unicorn that they were looking for also, was something that only came out of nightmares.

A hooded figure that was hunched over the dead body of the angelic unicorn, draining the sliver blood out of the lifeless creature. Harry gasp in pain holding his head, alerting the cloaked figure of their presence.

Draco screamed and ran way with Fang on his tail as both Harry and Iris stood frozen in fear as the hooded form floated up in the air towards them. The boy finally reacted taking a step back but, to only tripping on a root taking Iris with him to the ground.

They both crawled backwards to a large tree behind them leaving the two friends trapped. As, the cloaked figure was coming even closer Iris heard hooves galloping toward them and did the only thing she could do, "HELP!" she yelled.

A blue centaur jump over them to the dangerous figure and charge at it until it flew away into the dark forest.

The centaur walked toward the frighten children as they stood up to their savior. The creature said, "Harry Potter, you and your friend must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature," the centaur sighed before turning to look at the dead unicorn. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Iris asked.

"Can you think of no one?" the centaur questioned

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn that was drinking its blood that was Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?" the centaur asked, bending down so that he was eye to eye with Harry.

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Iris answered finally realizing how graved the situation was.

Fang's barking alerted the friends that Hagrid was there with their friends and Malfoy.

"Harry! Iris!" Hermione yelled down making sure her friends were okay.

"Hello there Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter. All right there Harry, Iris?" The half-giant asked as they both nodded that they were both alright.

"Harry Potter and Iris, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck." Firenze said.

"Thank you Firenze!" Iris yelled before the centaur disappeared into the dark forest.

Later, in the Gryffindor common room the quartet sat around the fire place contemplating on what happen in the Dark Forest.

After explaining to Ron and Hermione on what the centaur told them Hermione asked, "You mean, that You-Know-Who is out there right now, in the Forest?"

"Yes, but since he is drinking unicorn blood he's weak right now." Iris clarified.

"Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will become strong again. He- he'll come back," Harry said piecing all the clues together.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to… kill you, do you?" Ron asked fearful.

"I think if he had his chance he would have tried to kill me tonight." Harry said.

The red-head swallowed and said sadly, "And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final."

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing," Hermione began, getting everyones of attention. "Who's the one wizard Voldemort is always feared?" The group all looked at each other for the answer.

"Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, "As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched."

"So as long as Dumbledore is in Hogwarts, Harry's safe." Iris said clarifying what her bushy-haired friend said.

* * *

><p><strong>No offense to those who are named Norbert, it's just not a good one for a Dragon. Please review I would love to know how I'm doing with this story in general and Iris my OC. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Beautiful Light **


End file.
